


The Intimate Enemy

by amsves



Category: Among Us (Video Game), DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Betrayal, Brutal Murder, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, Whump, Whumptober 2020, among us but it's not cartoony and cute, among us!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Hiccup is the commander of an elite team of ten, roaming the galaxy aboard theSS Berkin the pursuit of scientific knowledge. But after a stop on Europa, what should have been a normal day takes a turn for the worst ...Among Us!AU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Intimate Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! When I started working on this fic, there was only one (1) fic in the Among Us fandom. Now there's over 700! That's a testament to the fan spirit and also to my incredibly slow writing.
> 
> Written for Whumptober days 12 (Broken Trust) and 17 (Wrongfully Accused).
> 
> Hiccup:black / Astrid:cyan / Snotlout:red / Fishlegs:orange / Ruffnut:yellow / Tuffnut:lime / Dagur:green / Heather:gray / Johann:blue / Gustav:purple 
> 
> Play along and let me know if you guessed who was guilty before the end!

It was only after their stop on Europa that things started getting weird.

That stop was supposed to be just like all the others--safe landing, grab a few samples of ice and atmosphere, and get back into space. But there had been an icequake, which was strange, because their ship’s advanced weather sensors hadn’t predicted any for that day. Hiccup and the rest of the crew had gotten scattered as they hightailed it away from the ship and waited for the vibrations to stop. They managed to regroup, but the whole incident put them about thirty minutes behind schedule. 

Thirty minutes was plenty of time, in hindsight. But in the moment, they were just glad it was over, and without any damage to the _SS Berk._

A few hours after leaving Europa’s thin atmosphere and entering proper space once more, Hiccup found the first body.

Johann was simply lying on the floor of the electrical room, his head lying at an unnatural angle. His neck had been snapped. 

Hiccup brought a hand up over his mouth in horror. He felt like he might vomit. He could barely stagger over to the wall and press the comms button. “Hey, guys? Johann’s dead.” Those four words felt so inadequate, but it took everything he had to spit them out. 

Tuffnut was the next person to speak. “How do you know?”

“Because I’m staring at his body right now, in Electrical.”

“Oh.”

There was a beat of silence. Then, another voice came through the comms. “Hiccup, we’ll all be right there. Don’t move.” 

That was so like Astrid. Businesslike, efficient, to the point. Hiccup had always liked that about her. “Roger.” 

It only took a few minutes for the remaining eight crew members to gather in Electrical. The room was small, not meant to hold all ten people. At least they weren’t wearing their spacesuits. Still, there was plenty of accidental bumping and elbowing as people jostled to see Johann’s body. For a long time, there was silence, punctuated only by nine different crewmates breathing, which only highlighted the one person who wasn’t. 

Snotlout broke the trance that had fallen over the crowd. “Well, this is very unfortunate,” he said slowly.

“Why do I feel like there’s going to be a ‘but’?” Heather asked drily.

“But--”

“Aha.”

“I mean, at least we don’t have to listen to any more of his stories. Silver lining?”

Eight people whirled around to stare at Snotlout. Astrid grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him until only his toes were still on the ground. “What is _wrong_ with you?” she shouted. “A man has _died_. Our friend and crewmate was _murdered_! And you’re cracking jokes about it while his body is still fresh?”

“Well, when you put it that way--”

“I can’t believe you.” She released her hold on his shirt and Snotlout hit the ground. 

“So, ignoring Snotfingers, we have to do something.” Dagur crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Hiccup, any ideas?”

Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to formulate a plan. “Well, we can’t all stay together. We do have tasks to complete still, and they would never get done that way. But we can’t all split up, either.” He opened his eyes. “We’ll form groups of three. That’ll still slow us down, but we’ll be safe that way. Under no circumstances should you _ever_ be alone, and you should avoid being in pairs as well. These are your orders, crew, until we find this traitor and throw them off the _Berk_. Understood?”

Eight crewmates saluted their Commander. 

“Great. Ruff, Tuff, Gustav, you’re Group One. Heather, Dagur, Snotlout, you’re Group Two. Astrid and Fishlegs are with me. Move out.”

* * *

Two hours passed by without anyone calling over the comms about a new body. The groups-of-three method seemed to be working. Of course, that peace couldn’t last. Right as Hiccup finished priming _Berk’s_ shields, the alarms started to blare. Suddenly the room was bathed in red. “Fishlegs, what’s happening?”

“The flash pattern indicates that the oxygen is flushed!” he shrieked in reply. “We have to hurry and turn it back on!” 

“How much time do we have?” 

“Less than thirty seconds!”

Hiccup had to make a snap decision. “We have to split up. The others probably won’t make it in time. I’ll take Admin. You two go to O2. Scatter!”

Astrid and Fishlegs nodded before sprinting off. Hiccup turned and ran the opposite way towards the Admin room. He was running so fast that he almost ran straight into the keypad. 

Hiccup glanced at the screen as he started to enter his passcode. _5 seconds remaining_ , it blinked. _4, 3, 2 …_

The screen turned off, and then displayed the message _Ok_.

He took a deep, thankful breath. “The others must have made it, too. Thank the gods.” 

While he was in Admin, Hiccup needed to repair the wiring in the local panel, anyways. He fixed that quickly and then pressed the comms button. “All accounted for?”

Seven voices sounded off. 

Hiccup frowned. “Gustav, come in.”

Nothing. 

“Gustav?”

“He’s not answering, bro.”

“Thank you, Ruffnut. Alright everyone, let’s regroup in the Cafeteria. Be careful.”

He headed out into the hallway and turned right, but the doors to the Cafeteria didn’t open automatically. Hiccup tried to dig his fingers into the crack between them and force them open, but he couldn’t get any leverage. With a frustrated sigh, he turned around and went the long way.

Right outside of Shields, he found out why Gustav hadn’t been answering. 

He had been impaled several times in the chest by some sort of spines. They were still stuck in his torso, poking through his back. The blood pooling around his corpse stained his purple fatigues and turned them black. One of his arms was outstretched in front of him. He had probably tried to crawl away, to save himself, and failed. 

Hiccup stepped over the corpse and pressed the comms button in Shields. “I found Gustav.”

“Did you ask him why he wasn’t talking earlier?” Dagur asked, hopeful.

“Well, I would, but I don’t think he would answer.” Hiccup took a shuddering breath. “He’s dead. And it’s … it’s awful. Crew, I don’t think there’s a traitor among us after all. I think there’s an alien, or some other kind of impostor.”

* * *

The remaining eight members aboard the _Berk_ zipped their dead companions into body bags and placed them in the storage freezer. It would be more efficient to toss them into space, but Hiccup had insisted they bring the corpses home to their families when their job was done. They would want something to grieve over. 

One dark blue body bag and one purple body bag, laying side-by-side on the floor of the freezer. It was a sorry sight.

As soon as the heavy freezer door swung closed, Hiccup blinked back the tears that had been forming in his eyes and cleared his throat. “Emergency meeting. Cafeteria. Now.”

“Why not here?” Heather questioned. “I mean, we’re all together already.”

“We can sit down there, instead of standing around. It’ll be more comfortable.” As the words left his mouth, they felt ashy. Hiccup wasn’t sure anything would really be comfortable on the _Berk_ anymore, but this would be a start.

The table had seats for ten. The presence of only eight was distinctly felt. 

“Let’s lay out what we know,” Fishlegs suggested, after a few minutes of silence. “Hiccup, you found both of them, right?”

Hiccup nodded and took a steadying breath. “I did. Johann was in Electrical, and Gustav at Shields. I had just left Shields to fix the oxygen malfunction in Admin, and didn’t see anyone but Fishlegs and Astrid at all in the two hours between finding Johann and the malfunction.”

“I hope you’re not implying anything by that,” Astrid said drily, and Hiccup shook his head.

“Well, you didn’t kill each other, and you wouldn’t have had time to fix the oxygen in O2 and get back to kill … wait a second. Ruff, Tuff, wasn’t Gustav in your group?”

All eyes swiveled to the twins. Ruffnut held up her hands in innocence. “Hey, wait, it wasn’t us!”

“Yeah, we got separated from the little guy when the alarms started blaring!” Tuffnut added. “He ran off to go help fix it, but Ruff and I were in the middle of fueling in Lower Engine, so we couldn’t just leave.”

“Heather, Dagur, Snotlout?”

“All together, all the time,” Dagur confirmed. 

Hiccup sighed, and held his head in his hands. “This just doesn’t make any sense. If no one was ever alone except the victim, then how--”

“Hey, wait a second.” Snotlout slammed his palm on the table and stood up, drawing the eyes of all seven other crewmates. “Hiccup, someone _was_ alone other than Gustav. You were alone. You said you fixed O2 in Admin, and Astrid and Fishlegs did it in O2. So not only were _you_ alone right before _you_ found the body, but you also weren’t following the orders you gave everyone else. Sounds pretty suspicious to me.”

“Well, let’s not get hasty,” Fishlegs interjected. “If Hiccup hadn’t split up from us to fix the oxygen, we wouldn’t be here to talk about it.”

“Yeah, unless he _caused oxygen to malfunction_!”

Astrid stood up and shoved Snotlout back down into his seat. “We don’t have time for pointless accusations. There’s no evidence. So let’s go find some.”

“Astrid’s right.” Ignoring Snotlout’s grumble of _you would say that_, Hiccup took control of the meeting. “New teams. Snotlout, Ruff, Heather, and myself are one, Fishlegs, Tuff, Dagur, and Astrid are the other. Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious, and use the comms if you see anything. Dismissed.”

Hiccup’s group huddled up and compiled their task lists. They were all over the ship, unfortunately; it might have been better to see the remaining tasks and assign groups that way, but efficiency was far less necessary than safety. Even if it took them all night, getting the tasks done without another death would be worth it. 

Things went smoothly at first, but it was never going to last. Hiccup had almost been _expecting_ the lights to cut out, leaving the crew in total darkness. Ruffnut let out an ear-splitting scream and grabbed the nearest person to her, which happened to be Hiccup. Her nails dug into his bicep. “Ow, Ruff, get off me.”

“That’s so rude!”

“Well, cut your nails. They’re cutting _me_.”

“How did the power go out?” he heard Heather wonder out loud. 

“I don’t know,” Snotlout replied. “But don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“Unnecessary.”

“Alright, gang, we’d better get to Electrical and see if we can figure out what’s going on with the lights. I don’t know where the others are, but we shouldn’t just hope they’ll fix this.” Hiccup pried Ruff’s fingers off of his arm and held her hand gently instead. “Let’s all hold on to each other so we don’t get separated. It’s gonna take us a while to figure out how to get there.”

“You want us to hold hands? That’s so lame.”

“Fine. Get lost, then.”

“Maybe I will!”

“Guys, can we just try and get to Electrical?” Heather’s tired voice cut through the boys’ bickering. Hiccup was glad the lights were out; he was embarrassed to have been caught acting like a child. He was the leader, for goodness’ sake. He couldn’t stoop to sass and sarcasm when things didn’t go his way, even if it was really, _really_ tempting.

Ruffnut didn’t let go of Hiccup’s hand all the way to Electrical, and that was a _long_ walk. They were moving extremely slowly, trailing their hands along the walls in the complete darkness. Every now and then a surge of emergency power would dimly light up the hallway, which allowed them to occasionally check where they were, but for the most part they were flying blind.

Hiccup had never known Ruffnut to be scared of the dark. He thought she and her brother loved it, since it made it easier to pull off pranks and practical jokes. But then again, he supposed, with an impostor on the loose, the dark would make anyone afraid.

He bit back a shiver and kept inching forward.

Hiccup made a mental note to invest in stronger backup generators for the _Berk_. It was probably the weirdness on Europa that was causing this electrical failure, but being more cautious wouldn’t hurt. 

Finally, they made it to Electrical. Fixing things in the total dark was impossible without getting hurt, so Hiccup worked fast during flashes of light. Ruffnut pouted when Hiccup asked her to let go of his hand, but Heather took over that role for him, and she was satisfied. Snotlout was still too cool to hold hands with his fellow crewmates, which was a little surprising to Hiccup; he thought Snotlout would have jumped at the chance to hold Heather’s hand. Ever since Hiccup and Astrid got together, Snotlout had been pursuing Heather none too discreetly. It must have been an image thing. 

He was almost done. Distantly, Hiccup heard a creaking noise, like metal scraping against itself, and hoped that the _Berk_ wasn’t about to give up on them. 

Someone screamed. Hiccup flipped the last few breaker switches and whirled around. “What’s--”

Seeing it for himself made the question unnecessary. Heather had collapsed to the floor, and buried in her neck was a dagger. The blood stained her light gray uniform red, and her eyes were glassy. 

The sound of metal squeaking came back to Hiccup’s ears. _The ship’s in danger_ , his mind whispered, but he ignored it for the more imminent problem. 

Ruffnut was kneeling by her friend’s side, still holding tight to Heather’s hand with a grip that might have been painful in other circumstances. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be fine--”

“Uh, are we seeing the same body?” Snotlout asked, but even his usual crass tone was subdued. 

Ruffnut touched her forehead to Heather’s and dragged her friend’s eyelids closed. “Everything is gonna be okay,” she said again, quieter. “We’ll find who did this.”

Hiccup was about to put a comforting hand on Ruff’s shoulder when she suddenly stood. “Actually, I think we’ve already found who it was.”

“Who?” Hiccup and Snotlout said in unison. 

Ruffnut didn’t answer them. Instead, she marched over to the wall and slammed on the comms button. “Defenders of _Berk_! I know who our Impostor is, and it’s Snotlout Jorgenson!”

Snotlout, for his part, looked truly shocked. “Me? Are you serious right now? I didn’t kill her, I don’t even have a knife like that--”

“Well, then, tell us who did it! It wasn’t me, and it wasn’t Hiccup, so it had to have been you! You are guilty of killing Heather Osvaldson, and you will pay for what you’ve done!”

After her tirade, it was like all the life rushed out of Ruffnut. Her hand slipped from the comms button and she slid along the wall down to the floor. Tears streamed down her face. “How could you…?”

“I’m telling you, it wasn’t me!” Snotlout looked genuinely panicked at the accusation, and Hiccup had never known his cousin to be a good liar. Something wasn’t adding up. 

Or maybe Snotlout wasn’t who Hiccup thought he was. 

The question of whether it was Snotlout or someone else who killed Heather-- _but who else could it be?_ \--haunted him as the three survivors of his group placed Heather’s body in her assigned body bag and carried it into the freezer. Then, they once again regrouped in the cafeteria. With only seven crewmates, the table was even more spacious than before.

It was unsettling. 

The meeting quickly devolved into shouting, as Hiccup had expected. What he _didn’t_ expect is that a majority decided that Snotlout needed to pay for his crimes by being tossed out into space. 

“He needs to _pay_ for what he did to my friend!” Ruffnut screeched, eyes still dripping tears. 

Tuffnut held his sister back from lunging across the table and settling the matter herself. “I mean, I wasn’t there, but I believe in twintuition. If Ruff says Snot did it, then he did. Plus, he was acting pretty suspicious earlier.”

“And he’s got a motive! I know that he’s been after Heather for _weeks_ , constantly harassing her and trying to get a date. He must have gotten tired of being rejected and decided to kill her for it!”

“Guys, guys, we can’t just do this!” Hiccup shouted over the pandemonium. “Snotlout is innocent until proven guilty.”

“Hiccup, how much longer do you want us to _wait_?” Astrid said, incredulity and exhaustion evident in her voice. “Until someone else dies? Until we catch him in the act? Are you an impostor too, trying to defend him?”

“What? No! I just--” Hiccup sighed. “I just, I can’t in good conscience vote Snotlout off the ship. Not until we have concrete proof. Fishlegs?”

“Well, like you said, it isn’t concrete …” Fishlegs said, clearly hesitant to pick a side, “But the circumstantial evidence is great. If Snotlout didn’t do it, then he’s been framed pretty flawlessly.”

“Thank you!” Snotlout shouted, desperation clear on his face. “I’ve been framed!”

“This ship is a democracy,” Astrid reminded everyone. “Let’s put it to a vote. Show of hands: all in favor of tossing Snotlout Jorgenson into the unforgiving vacuum of space?”

Hiccup watched with abject horror as Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Dagur, and Astrid raised their hands. He gulped, trying to dispel the dryness in his throat. “By majority rule,” he whispered, “Snotlout Jorgenson will be cast off the _Berk_.”

He and Fishlegs couldn’t move from their seats as the four crewmates who voted yes grabbed Snotlout and dragged him to the airlock. “Hiccup! Wait! Don’t let them take me!” Snotlout yelled, struggling with all his strength to get away from the mob. “Fish! Someone! Anybody, save me!”

Hiccup closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch his cousin get dragged away to certain death. As the cafeteria doors closed, Hiccup walked in the other direction. He grabbed a red body bag from storage and placed it in the freezer with the other three.

Three body bags--blue, purple, white--all full. One body bag--red--lying empty beside them.

The crew of the _Berk_ was down to six. 

* * *

Hiccup returned from his mission to see Fishlegs still seated. He was about to sit down next to his friend when the other four returned. “We did it,” Astrid informed him, face solemn but hopeful. “Things will be back to normal now.”

“Things will be back to normal,” Hiccup parroted, but it didn’t feel right. “I’m not sure, actually. I think we should stay grouped up--”

“Brother, as much as I love you, I don’t think you’re processing what’s happening,” Dagur said, placing a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. “We won. We can breathe again.”

“Plus, now that we’re down to six, we all have more work to do,” Tuffnut added. “Well, maybe you guys. Ruff and I already do all the work around here. But anyways, someone has to do the dead peoples’ tasks.”

Hiccup sighed again. It felt like he did that a lot these days. “Fine. Split up if you want. But Fishlegs, let’s pair up.” The ‘ _I don’t want to be alone right now, and I’m guessing you don’t, either’_ went unspoken, but Fishlegs must have gotten the message and agreed, because he nodded.

The two of them left the cafeteria together, while the remaining crewmates split up, and headed towards the reactor. Fishlegs unlocked the manifolds while Hiccup engaged in a stupidly-long game of ‘Simon Says’ to start the reactor. He couldn’t stop his hands from trembling, causing him to misclick a button more than once. Something just wasn’t adding up, and it made him incredibly nervous.

Because of Hiccup’s nerves, Fishlegs completed his task much earlier. “I’m going to fix some wiring in the hall outside, okay?”

“That’s fine,” Hiccup replied, not looking up from the reactor. 

There was a gunshot from the hall. 

Hiccup left the reactor unfinished as he dashed towards the sound. Right outside the entrance to Security, Fishlegs was lying in a pool of his own blood. The shot had gone clean through his head; he must have died instantly and hopefully without pain. But clearly, things were not over. The crew had not yet won.

Hiccup slammed on the comms button. “Guys! We were wrong. It wasn’t Snotlout. Fishlegs is dead.”

The words that came through the speaker were ones he never expected to hear. “So it’s you, then,” Astrid said, voice icy-cold.

Hiccup couldn’t believe his ears. “What? No! I don’t know who it is, but it’s not me! I was in the Reactor room--”

“With Fishlegs,” Dagur finished. “You two stayed together, and you murdered him as soon as you got a chance.”

“Gotta say, H, this is not looking good for you,” Tuffnut added. 

Hiccup took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. The smell of blood was so strong. “Look. I haven’t done my medbay scan yet. Meet me there. The machine will register any abnormalities.”

“Unless you’re just a cold-blooded psychopath,” Ruffnut objected. “I mean, the machine will only tell us if you’re _you_. Maybe you’re a killer.”

“I’m not!” He couldn’t believe this. His whole world was crumbling. “Look, just meet me there. We’ll all group up, it’ll be safer that way.”

“If _anything_ out of the ordinary happens,” Astrid threatened, “Then I will kill you personally, Haddock.”

Hiccup winced. “Right. Okay. I’ll meet you guys there.”

* * *

It felt wrong to leave Fishlegs’ body lying in the hallway, but it was the only logical choice at the moment. Hiccup rounded the corner to the Medbay and waited. The twins were already there, staring daggers at him without saying anything.

Dagur arrived next, and finally Astrid made her way there as well. “Let’s see it, then. And remember, _no_ funny business.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Hiccup took a deep breath and stepped onto the scanner.

A green light washed over his body, starting from his feet and finally encompassing his head. He watched the machine read out its results on the screen. Height, weight, and blood type were all correct--

The reactor started blaring. There would be a meltdown within a minute if they didn’t drop everything and take care of it.

There was only one thing to be done: all five crewmates ran to Reactor. Hiccup hadn’t finished the scan yet, but he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn’t matter anyway. Astrid had promised to kill him if anything interrupted it. 

Death by nuclear meltdown was averted, but Hiccup didn’t have long to celebrate. Astrid grabbed him by the arm and twi-i-isted, releasing right before she broke something. He dropped to the ground, unbalanced, and she placed a booted foot on his stomach to keep him there. “Well, Haddock? Any last words before we throw you into the vacuum of space?”

“Itsnotme--”

“Forget I asked.” Astrid rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe we trusted you.”

“Honestly, it’s so obvious in hindsight,” Dagur agreed.

Ruffnut nodded. “I mean, you were always the one finding the bodies!” 

“Ruff, you know it couldn’t have been me who killed Heather! I was fixing the lights?”

“I don’t _know_ anything except that it was dark,” she shot back, “And that four of us walked into that room and three walked out.”

“Because Heather had to be carried out, dead,” Tuff clarified. Ruff punched him in the shoulder. “Ow! I’m right!”

“I swear, guys, you have to believe me. I’m being framed--”

“You broke our trust, you took our friends’ lives, and you probably sabotaged the ship so that we’ll all die a horrible death,” Dagur listed off, counting on his fingers. “Why would we trust you?”

“BECAUSE I DIDN’T!”

Astrid removed her foot from his body and extended a hand to help him up, which he cautiously accepted. Once he was on his own two feet (well, you know), a twin grabbed him by each arm and started hauling him towards the airlock.

Hiccup scrambled to get them off of him, but it was hard with both arms immobilized. His boots slid along the metal floor of the ship without any friction to halt his progress. He kicked at Tuffnut’s knee, but the man didn’t react whatsoever. 

He was out of time. They had arrived at the airlock. Astrid and Dagur grabbed him from the twins and tossed him far into it. He dashed for the door but it slammed right in front of him, and he hit it with a _thump_. 

Through the glass, Hiccup could see all four of his remaining crewmates. “Guys, you’re making a mistake!”

“I don’t think we are, actually,” Ruffnut said.

“Yeah, actually, I think we won,” her brother agreed. “You’re all suckers for blood, this was easy.”

Hiccup saw confusion on Astrid and Dagur’s faces. “What--”

In perfectly synchronized motion, each twin produced a knife from the inner lining of their clothing. Then, they drove the blades through Astrid and Dagur’s necks. Blood splattered all over the glass separating Hiccup from the others, but he could still see two bodies slide down to the floor, could still watch the life leave their eyes. 

He glanced back up at the twins, or what _used_ to be the twins. These two creatures were still wearing their clothes, but they weren’t human, not by a long shot. Their skin was green, and they had tentacles coming out of their heads instead of hair. They high-fived each other, congratulating themselves on a job well done, and Hiccup saw they also had tentacles for hands, that same sickly shade of green.

 _Europa_ , he thought to himself. _Thirty minutes was plenty of time for aliens to take over their bodies, or infect their brains, or kill them and steal their clothes, or_ \--

The airlock door opened behind Hiccup, and the difference in pressure sucked him out into space. The cold of space was like nothing else, and there was no air to breathe. He would die in seconds.

_I’m sorry Snotlout. I’m sorry Astrid. I’m sorry everyone._

_I’m sorry Dad._

Then there was nothingness. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the _SS Berk_ sailed off to some otherworldly destination. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and request bingo squares on Tumblr (I’m @therewillbebeauty)! I'm playing both Fluff Bingo and Bad Things Happen Bingo, so I can either torture or pamper your fave--or both!
> 
> If you want me to clarify how a kill worked, leave a comment or DM me!


End file.
